


Right

by tessykins



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bee's first kiss. It's simple and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

It's warm on the overlook, sun setting, air thick like syrup. Sam strokes a hand lazily down Bumblebee's hood, lounging against the window shield. Bumblebee's engine rumbles contentedly beneath his hand, soft strains of sing drifting from the radio.

The hood pops, a not-so-subtle hint, and Sam slides to the ground. He looks up as his friend transforms into his true shape.

Bumblebee sits beside him, scooping Sam up in one hand.

Sam grins and settles against his best friend's fingers. They sit, Sam cupped against Bee's chest, watching the last rays of the sun disappear into twilight silence.

Sam turns his head and leans his face against one of Bee's fingers. He almost doesn't mean it to happen, but it does; chaste press of lips against metal. Sam blushes to the roots of his hair.

Bee's head tilts, blue optics focusing on his human. Then he lifts Sam to his face, and music spills out, _"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right..."_

Sam laughs and presses another kiss to Bee's mouth plate; this definitely feels right.


End file.
